


E is for Explicit

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Castiel takes E for the first time.





	E is for Explicit

Fingers everywhere. Something in his mouth, and he sucks on it, hears a moan. He doesn't know who brought the E or why he'd kissed Ash, letting Ash push the small pill into his mouth, but that was nearly an hour and a half ago, and he doesn't care anymore.

Dean is panting in his ear while Andy bites at his nipples. Aaron is riding his leg while he kisses Ash, heavy cock and balls sliding over Cas' right thigh.

There are lights flashing in the room, and it's more beautiful than he would've imagined. Always thought Ash was an idiot for using, but now he sees why. Feels why.

He's been on the edge of orgasm for what feels like hours by the time Aaron pushes his thick cock into Cas' hole, filling him up until Cas is seeing stars dance through the air.

Whatever had been in his mouth is gone, and Cas wants it back. Wants to suck on something. Feel it in his mouth. On his tongue. They roll him onto his stomach, and then the head of a dick is swiping over his lips. He doesn't know who it is, but he opens up just the same, closing his eyes and moaning because it's just what he wanted. Needed.

Aaron pushes back in and starts fucking him again. It feels amazing, and Cas doesn't remember sex ever being so good. He can hear two or more of them kissing up above him, and wishes he could watch, but he can't see anything besides Andy's crotch. He knows it's him now because Andy manscapes instead of shaving like Dean or waxing like Aaron or letting nature take its course like Ash.

Someone climbs onto his back, and it feels good to have the pressure holding him down. He sighs happily and lets Andy fuck his face while someone wraps his right hand around a cock. Cas tries to stroke it properly, but he's uncoordinated in a way he's never been, so he lets Dean guide his hand. He knows it's Dean when he feels the ring on Dean's finger, feels the calluses on the tips.

The weight is gone from his back, and someone is lifting his hips, so he gets his knees under him and spreads them wide, breath stuttering as a hand closes around his cock and strokes. It might be Aaron, might be Ash. He doesn't care who it is. Everything feels amazing.

Andy fucks in and comes down his throat, fingers running through Cas' hair, and it tingles all the way to his toes. He flinches as someone bites his right ass cheek, and he suspects it's Dean. Dean can never get enough of Cas' ass, and there's a chance he's a little jealous that Aaron is fucking it.

That's okay. Dean can have a turn. They can all have a turn because Cas never wants it to stop.

Andy's cock slips out of his mouth, and he whimpers in protest. He needs something in there. It's not just a want. He squeezes Dean's cock a little too hard and hears a grunt, but before he can apologize, another cock is pushing into his mouth, and Cas sucks it in happily, humming around it.

Pubic hairs tickle his nose, so it's Ash fucking his face, Ash's balls slapping his chin. Ash's PA piercing sliding over his tongue.

They turn him over again, and wet heat envelops his cock. He cries out, the noise muffled around the cock pushing into his mouth again. He thinks someone's blowing him, but when he opens his eyes he can't see them, because Ash is straddling his face, fucking his throat.

But then Cas feels a weight settle on his hips, someone's thighs squeezing him as they lift off, then slowly sink down on his cock again, fucking themselves and using him like a toy.

Cas isn't even sure if it's Aaron who is fucking him. He lost count of all the hands, fingers, mouths, cocks. He bucks up, lights blinding him as they flash all around him, and when he melts back onto the floor, breathless and boneless and sated beyond all comprehension, he sighs, someone's release leaking out of his ass while another person licks his belly clean and yet another person gently swipes the jizz from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is being run by the awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag). This fills the square for Aaron Andy Ash Castiel Dean. Thanks to treefrogie84 for the prompt on this one!


End file.
